Many types of devices are known for preventing rain gutters and down-spouts from becoming clogged with leaves and/or other blown debris.
One known device is formed of a wire mesh which is inserted into the down spout opening of a rain gutter. The wire mesh prevents leaves or other debris from entering the downspout. While this does not eliminate the need to clean gutters, it does prevent downspouts from becoming plugged which can result in gutters overflowing, freezing or leaking back into the soffit under the roof overhang.
It has also been known to cover a rain gutter with a mesh or with a solid sheet material leaving only a small gap at the edge of the gutter for water to enter. While this is somewhat effective, it prevents access for cleaning. Although such products greatly reduce the need for cleaning, it is still inevitable that some debris enters the gutter and that periodic cleaning may be necessary.
It would be desirable to provide a device for preventing downspouts of rain gutters from overflowing which is inexpensively produced, can be easily removed and reinstalled for cleaning and which will not deteriorate quickly based on exposure to moisture, UV radiation and general atmosphere conditions.